dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Tal-Vashoth
]] The Tal-Vashoth are Qunari who abandon the Qun. It is not specific to race, and thus former Qunari dwarves, humans, and elves can become Tal-Vashoth. "Vashoth" literally means "grey" and the prefix "tal" means "true," hence Tal-Vashoth meaning "True Grey" in Qunlat. Becoming a Tal-Vashoth It is not entirely clear what motivates Qunari to reject the Qun, but one of the most likely reasons is the assignment of a low and unpleasant place in Qunari society. Some Qunari who have ambition above their station come to resent their place in the society, and thus the Qun; others, such as Maraas, seem to simply tire of a life driven by duty and purpose. When Qunari abandon the teachings of Qun they become known as Vashoth in the Qunari society and eventually they have to leave or risk re-education by the Ben-Hassrath. If they are caught afterwards, they will likely be re-educated just the same as the Qunari never waste resources and prefer using captured enemies to killing them. Violent ones unwilling to submit often become mercenaries or bandits; majority of them are those who were formerly soldiers, and do it because they have no other useful skill. Many of them never fight the Qunari but rather become mercenaries in other lands, such as Kadan-Fe in Ferelden. Some are beyond rehabilitation after years of living under the Qun, and are unable to live with other cultures, and thus resort to the lives of bandits. When they actively strike at the Qunari, they usually attack the most defenseless civilians they can find, because they lack numbers and organization that would make them a match for the antaam. Culture Because the Tal-Vashoth are not a single group, they are not a resistance effort, there is no organized Tal-Vashoth culture, nor can they be said to have any collective goals. They don't really have goals and they're not a resistance.Kirby, Mary. "A Male Qunari/Tal'Vashoth Romance/Friendship?" Bioware Social Network. Just how much an average Tal-Vashoth has abandoned their upbringing in their heart depends on the individual.Gaider, David. "Female Qunari Fighters." Bioware Social Network. A Tal-Vashoth may choose his or name arbitrarily, it could be a word they like the sound of, or it could be something they think is describes their new role. Other may not choose any name at all. Many of the Tal-Vashoth cut their horns off because they think it makes them look tougher and scarier.Kirby, Mary. "MotA: Qunari questions.""Why is Kossith an inaccurate term?" Bioware Social Network. Mages are tolerated by other Tal-Vashoth, but they are still regarded with suspicion since they lack proper training and therefore might be dangerous to those around them. The Tal-Vashoth still keep the former Saarebas leashed if those are in their company. Notable Tal-Vashoth * Armaas * Maraas * Salit * Jarvy * Tennant Trivia * While no Qunari has ever joined the Grey Wardens, there are rumours of several Tal-Vashoth taking the Joining in recent decades.Dragon Age RPG: Set 2, Player's Guide, p. 7 See also References Category:Tal-Vashoth Category:Qunari Category:Groups Category:Qunari lore